A type of equipment commonly used in the packaging industry is the shrink tunnel which is employed to heat plastic wrap previously disposed about a product. This operation results not only in sealing the wrapped material but shrinking it to conform to the general configuration of the enclosed goods.
It will be appreciated that the plastic material after being heated remains tacky and soft for a period of time until it is cooled. This presents operational difficulties when the wrapped product exits from the shrink tunnel since the hot film engages flaps or other flexible elements customarily used to maintain a degree of separation between the heated interior of the shrink tunnel and ambient atmosphere. This contact can result in abrasion of the heated film or even formation of undesired openings therein.